Falling For You
by CaroSomething
Summary: Peridot falls a lot :/


It was a wonderful day in Beach City and a purple Crystal Gem was waiting for her friend at the beach.

"Come on, Peri! Run faster! I've been waiting for ten minutes." She yelled at the green gem, who was still pretty far.

"You're a quartz, of course you'd arrive first. Besides I never agreed to the running, you clod!" She yelled back, getting closer at a low pace.

"You're just saying that 'cause you lost. Come on, dude! I'm hungry! They're waiting for us, the food will be cold when we arrive. FASTEEEER!" Amethyst was rapidly getting impatient. It was understandable, she was hungry after all.

"If I go any faster I'm gonna fa..." She couldn't finish the sentence. one minute she was running, the next her face was buried in the sand. Amethyst couldn't hold the laughter, and fell on the ground grabbing her stomach.

"You were gonna what? I'm sorry, your fall didn't let me hear you" And she kept cackling.

When five minutes passed and Peri was still with her face on the ground, Amethyst got worried and decided to go help the other.

"Hey Dottie, are you ok? Why don't you get up?" She took the other gem on her arms and lifted her head.

Apparently Peridot hadn't been hurt or passed out, she had been trying to calm herself. The moment she make eye contact with the quartz she started screaming: "YOU, CLOD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Oh, Peri, don't be mad. You're okay, and the sand will eventually fall of your hair. Calm down! Let's get some food."

Seeing the sincere smile the other gem gave her, Peri composed herself. "You're right, clod. Everything's fine. Let's go. But please don't run."

"That's the spirit! Don't worry, I won't. After all you're always falling, we don't want that to happen again." She said whit a smirk.

"Well, this is your fault. I'm falling for you."

"Wh...What?!" Amethyst asked wide eyed, a furious blush spreading in her cheeks.

"I'm falling for you. I try to catch up with you, I run, then I fall. Every time is the same. I'm falling for you, clod!" She answered like it was not a big thing.

"Peridot, you should try to rephrase that. You don't know what you're saying, and if anyone hears you..."

"Yes, I do. I'm falling for you."

"That's not what you mean." She was getting more upset as the other kept saying that. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea, it was that she liked it too much. It hurt that it wasn't true.

"Yes, it is! Why are you trying yo correct me? I know what I'm saying!"

"Look," she started, trying to calm herself, and give her friend a rational explanation "you're trying to say that you're falling BECAUSE of me. You know what? Ask Pearl! She knows all that grammar stuff and will be able to explain to you the difference."

"I don't need to ask her anything because I know this. I'm saying the right thing: I'm falling for you."

"Stop it! You don't mean it!"

"I do! Every word!"

Having enough, Amethyst burst: "That means you're falling in love with me, YOU BIG NERDY CLOD!

Peridot stopped talking and just stared at the other gem. She looked surprised and had a big blush all over her face, but didn't try to reply to the statement.

Feeling embarrassed and a little humilliated Amethyst turn around and said: "See? I told you, you didn't mean that. Let's go."

Suddenly Peridot grabbed her hand, like those scenes in anime, when they see their loved one leaving and they can't stand the thought of their depart and... well you get the idea. Peridot held her hand and stopped her.

Amethyst turned around and gave Peri an inquisitive look.

"First of all, that's my word. You have my permission to use it but not with me. I'm not a clod, you are.

Amethyst looked at her hands being held so carefully, and then at her partner's eyes. They looked so determined, so beautiful... she could get lost in those eyes.

Then Peri talked again, interrupting her sweet thoughts. "Second of all, I do fall because of you. I fall because I get excited I'm going to spend time with you, so I run and fall. I fall because you smile when you see me and that distracts me and makes me lose sight of everything around me. I fall because you say my name with such affection my limbs melt and don't have strenght to support my weight anymore. Yes, I fall because of you."

"But hear me when I tell you I AM FALLING FOR YOU. I've done my research on earth culture. I know what it means and I mean every word. You are the cause of my fallings: on the ground and in love.

And without wasting any more time, Peri did what she'd been waiting to do for a long time. She took the other's gem face with her trembling hands and made their lips touch lightly. It was a sweet kiss. It was innocent. It was perfect.

You could say their love story started with that kiss, I say it started with a fall.

* * *

"So what do you guys think?" Steven asked with a wide grin.

"It was very well written Steven, but it looked kind of forced to me." Lapis said. "She would never dare to say that." She commented with a smirk, looking at her green companion, who hadn't stopped gaping since Steven started reading.

"Oh, really? I think it could happen."

"The falling part was very believable, I liked it."

"What about you Peri? Do you like it?" Noticing her shocked face and lacked of answer, Steven got worried. "Peri? Are you ok...?"

"What the hell was that?" She asked suddenly, recovering her ability to speak.

"Umm... my fanfic... you asked us to write a fanfic about our favourite ship, remember?" He answered slowly, not understanding the gem's reaction.

"Yes! Your favourite FICTIONAL ships. I wrote about Percy and Pierre and assumed you'd write about those strange crying characters."

"I wrote about Paulette and Pierre. I like the drama." Lapis said, not paying attention to the other's gem crisis.

"Really? But they would never work! I've made a list about the reasons why that... Wait! We're getting off topic. Steven, why do you wrote about... about...?"

"About Peridot and Amethyst" Lapis helped.

"I like to call them Perithyst."

"That doesn't sound right..."

"I guess we could call them Amed..."

"STOP IT! I'm not going to keep hearing these nonsenses." And awkwardly bringing two fingers to her lips, she kissed them and showed them to her friends doing the peace sign. "Peridot, out."

The little, and very embarrased and angry, dorito turned around and stomped outside.

"It's just a foolish story. Why should I care? I don't care? And I don't say "clod" that much! It's totally unaccurate." She was so busy ranting that she failed to notice the purple gem looking bemused at her. "And I don't fall that often either!"

"Yeah, you do, Dot." She finally made her pressence be known with a big smile, knowing she had scared the other gem.

"Amethyst!" Peri squealed while (of course) falling on her butt.

"Thanks for proving my point." She laughed. "What are you doing Pear?"

"I'm... We were... We just..." What could she say? She didn't want to explain, it would be so embarrassing. _Well, there is one thing I could say..._ But what if it didn't work?

 _But what if it does?_

 _..._

 _I will give it a try!_

She took the hand being offered to help her up, and once on her feet she said it.

"I'm falling for you."

* * *

So this happen when I was in class... it wasn't a responsable decision, but it happened anyway :/

What do you guys think? Any advice or correction is appreciated.

Have a nice day :D

PS: A big thanks to my friend NightimePhilosopher who read my story before I posted it :)


End file.
